I think of you, I whisper, I wish
by mynameis
Summary: I am soooooooooo sorry it took so long. My mom erased all my work. But heres the next chappie.
1. Thank God for Ron!

" Get down here boy and make us some breakfast!" Harry sighed as his Uncle bellowed up the stairs. He got out of bed and pulled on a clean pair of pants and a shirt. While in his dresser he noticed the letters he had gotten from Ron and Hermione. He smiled and wished he could be back at Hogswart with his friends. But, again like last year, his uncle made it his Number one priority to stop Harry from going back.  
  
Harry trudged downstairs into the kitchen, where the Dursley's were waiting to get their breakfast.  
  
" Hurry up. I'm gunna starve." His cousin whined.  
  
" Not bloody likely." Harry mumbled. He delivered the eggs and ham onto all of their plates and put the pan in the sink.  
  
" I think I'm just going to go back to sleep." He walked out and up the stairs to his room. Harry stretched across his bed. 'I'm going to be stuck here for the rest of my bloody life.' He thought. Just moments later he fell asleep.  
  
*~Harry was standing on the quidditch field. No one seem to be around. Suddenly a numerous amount of owls came and surrounded him. The, amongst it all, he saw a rat. "Harry!" It called. ~*  
  
Suddenly he felt himself being shaken awake.  
  
" Harry, wake up!" His vision cleared and he saw the last person he expected. Ron.  
  
" How did you get in here?" Harry asked confused.  
  
" It's a long story. Get your trunk together and lets go." Ron literally pulled him out of bed. He got his things together and quietly walked down the hall trying not to wake his uncle. They got down to the front door and slowly opened it. An alarm rang though out the house.  
  
" RUN!!" Ron shouted. They ran to the car that was out front and sped off. Harry sat back in his seat, stunned.  
  
" How did you manage to get into the house without the alarm going off?"  
  
" Simple," Ron replied, " I went through the back door." Harry smiled.  
  
" This is going to be an interesting year, I think." 


	2. goodness girl!

"That's only because you've shagged every girl in Hogswart. Plus I'm afraid I have some bad news." Ron turned on the invisibility shield and they lifted into the air.  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"well apparently Hogswart has been having troll invasions a lot so unitl they get things straightened out, school is closed.  
  
"What?!" Harry asked in disbelief.  
  
" Yeah, I know, I don't like it either. But there is some good news." Harry lifted his eyebrow telling Ron to continue.  
  
"Well my dad just got a major promotion at work. We were planning on taking a family vacation but Percy canceled. So we ended up with one extra ticket."  
  
" So that's where I come in?"  
  
" Exactly. Plus since you've done every girl at Hogswart, you'll get to meet some fine new ladies." Harry laughed at the expression on Ron's face. Though everything he said was true. During there 4th year Harry had become the guy that every girl wanted. Now he was the guy that, practically, every girl had done.  
  
Ron was happy for him. Even though he wasn't around half as much anymore, they were still good friends.  
  
" So where are we going on this 'magical' vacation?"  
  
" Ahh, that's the really great part. We get to go to the states. New York, I think."  
  
" Cool, I've never really been out of Europe."  
  
" Yeah mum said It'll be good for us." Ron was now beginning to land the car onto the family's front lawn. Harry held on tight, hoping Ron wouldn't crash. To his relief, they landed safely.  
  
" Mum, we're home!" Ron shouted into the house. A middle aged, red headed, woman came down the stairs.  
  
" Oh Harry," She rapped him in a hug, " Hope Ron didn't scare you too much. He's just learning to drive."  
  
" No, he didn't scare me too much." Harry smiled.  
  
" Okay boys, there's another change in plans. Ginny has become ill. Which means I wont be going to New York. But the rest of you are still going to. Since there is another ticket, I suggest you that you invite your friend, Hermione." Mrs. Weasley husseled around the kitchen.  
  
" That's not a bad idea, mum. Me and Harry will take ride and pick her up."  
  
However Harry was skeptical. The first 3 years they had been the best of friends. Then, when he started to become popular and sleep around, they started to drift apart. Not that they weren't still friends, but Hermione was still a bookworm and cared little about her appearance. Though that mattered little to Harry. He didn't care what she looked like. She was the one that had always been there for. Hopefully this vacation would settle things and let them become 'good' friends again.  
  
" You ready Harry?" Ron snapped him back to reality.  
  
" Um.yeah. Let's go."  
  
It was about a 35 minute drive. Harry and Ron chatted about what they were going to do in the magical city of New York.  
  
" What's her address?" Ron asked Harry as they neared her town.  
  
" Um. 67 North Hector Drive." They looked around to find the street sign.  
  
" Ah, here we go." Huge, fancy houses were aligned along the street.  
  
" 61-63-65 and 67." Ron turned the car into the driveway, " Think she'll be surprise to see us?" He asked.  
  
" She'll probably fall over dead." Harry joked. They approached the front door and knocked. A very attractive woman answered.  
  
" May I help you boys?"  
  
" Um. yes. Are you Mrs. Granger?"  
  
" Yes I am. Who would you be?" Ron was struck for words. First a huge house, then her mother ended up looking 20 years old. Harry found his voice 1st.  
  
" Oh, I'm Harry and this is Ron. We're friends of Hermione. Is she home?"  
  
" Well if it isn't the famous Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. Hermione talks about you two all the time." She motioned for them to come in, " She's up in her room reading. You boys can wait in the lounge." They nodded and took seats on the couch.  
  
" Holy shit," Ron whispered, " Her mum is hot!"  
  
" Oh Hermione will love to hear that you like her mother."  
  
" This house is huge," Ron said changing the subject, " They must be rich."  
  
" Yeah her mums probably a prostitute." Ron laughed.  
  
" Actually she's a lawyer." The voice interrupted them. They turned around to see Hermione standing in the doorway. Both boys looked at her with open mouths. Her hair wasn't fully brushed out but it fit her mature face. She had on a little make up and to the boy's surprises, she had really 'developed' over the summer.  
  
" Wow.you've.changed." Ron said amazed.  
  
" Thanks, I think. And look at you two. Getting taller and gaining muscles." She smiled. She walked over and sat on the other couch, across from them.  
  
" So, what do I owe the pleasure of being visited by my two best friends." Harry smiled when she said 'best'.  
  
" Well my mum and dad planned a family vacation. But then Percy canceled and Ginny got sick so mum has to stay home. We were wondering if you wanted to come with us to New York."  
  
" New York? Wow that's in the states. Do you really REALLY want me to come." She played. Harry decided to play along.  
  
" Yes Hermione. Without you it would just be so depressing. No one to make fun of us. You just have to come or I'll just die." He said trying to sound serious. Ron laughed.  
  
" Well I wouldn't want that. I suppose I could ask my mum. I'll be back." She got up and exited the room.  
  
" She looks. different." Ron breathed.  
  
" Yeah but she still has that attitude that we all love." Harry laughed. 


End file.
